universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
Toon Lucario
How to Unlock (Super Lawl Bros. Brawl: Omega & Alpha Only) * Complete Classic Mode without losing stocks * Play 20 Lawl Matches * Complete TNT Mansion in the Subspace Emissary. After completing one of the methods but the third one, Toon Lucario must be battled in Toon Jublife City. Defeat him to unlock him. Entrance Ghost Entrance Lucario gets sended out by Sir Aaron, as he dissapears. Special Attacks Smash Bros Super Lawl Neutral B - Aura Sphere Lucario concentrating Aura energy into a spherical shape in his paws, and then releasing it. It can be charged, and while doing so, any other fighter who touches the sphere takes a small amount of damage. Side B - Force Palm Lucario runs to his opponent, trying to attack. If success, he fires a huge light green blast from his paw. If failed, then Lucario has to wait for 10 frames of animation to use it again. It deals 10% damage. If used in the airm he will dash instead. Up B - Vaccum Wave Lucario waves his arms, causing light blue wind to appear and surround him. Lucario then jumps into the air, crosses his arms and then opens them, firing the wind from around his body in the form of a shockwave. During this move, Lucario is completly invincible. Down B - Bone Rush Lucario puts his paws together and spreads them apart, creating a light green bone of energy which he will constantly be holding. You can walk and jump (no double jumps), if you press B , Lucario hits the opponent with it. Pressing Down B again will throw the bone to his opponent. The move is very similar to New Hercules' Down B attack. Final Smash - Close Combat Lucario first starts with a punch, then repeatedly punches the opponent at a fast speed, and ends with a charged up Aura Sphere. Like in the Pokemon Games, it lowers Lucario's defense for 20 seconds. Super Lawl Bros. Brawl Omega & Alpha TBA KOSFX KOSFX1: KOSFX2: Star KOSFX: Screen KOSFX: Taunts Up: Rises into the air and roars. Sd: Dn: Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: Victory 2: Victory 3: Lose/Clap: Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Lucario is a bipedal, jackal-like Pokémon that's around four feet in height, and is generally agreed to resemble the Egyptian deity Anubis. Lucario is a Fighting and Steel-type Pokémon that evolves from Riolu; in the Pokémon RPGs, Riolu evolves when it gains a level while its "Happiness" rating has achieved a high-enough point, and only during morning, daytime, and afternoon hours. Lucario are able to detect and wield an energy named Aura, a sort of force that surrounds every living thing. According to the Pokédex, by picking up on the aura emanating from others, it can read their thoughts and movements, and a well-trained individual can sense and take in the feelings of creatures over half a mile away. It understands human speech. Other Attacks Ground Attacks Basic Attacks *AAA Combo- ??? *Dash Attack- ??? Tilt Attacks *Side- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Smashes *Side- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Aerials *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Grabs, Throws *Grab- ??? *Pummel- ??? *Forward- ??? *Back- Circle Throw: Lucario grabs its opponent then turns on his back, throwing the opponent over his head. *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Others *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Icon The pokéball Victory Music TBA Kirby Hat TBA Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy Description Lucario's regular trophy is obtained by clearing Classic Mode with him and his smash trophy can be obtained by completing Adventure mode with him. Toon Lucario Toon Lucario (Smash) Lucario_Trophy.png|Classic Lucario_Trophy_(Smash).png|Smash Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In SSE TBA Extra Colors & Costumes * Trivia *Insert One Category:Playable Characters Category:Male Category:Heros Category:Pokémon Category:Pokémon Anime Category:Nintendo Category:Game Freak Category:Anime Category:Non-Human Category:Aura User Category:Super Lawl Category:WageGannon6 Favorite Category:Super Lawl Bros. Brawl:Omega & Alpha Category:DLC Characters Category:Cults Category:Blue Category:Black Category:TSLMasterYT Favourite Category:Smash Bros Lawl Love